


Baby, you've got two hands to hold onto.

by ShadyQuiet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst probably, Dark in other places, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, J2 make awesome adoptive alpha parents, Lots of helping hands, More characters introduced later, More pairings in future, Most bad stuff happened in past, Omega!Misha, Once they get used to it, PTS, Past abuse/child abuse, Possibly gets a bit cute sometimes..., Rape/Non-con References, Therapy, Trauma, adoption fic, alpha!Jared, alpha!Jensen, domestic fic, growing up fic, kid!Misha, psychology sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyQuiet/pseuds/ShadyQuiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen took one look at the tiny human in Jared’s arms, one look at his mate’s face, and knew he was screwed.</p>
<p>After a tragedy at an Omega House up state, Doctor Jared Padelecki and his mate Architect Jensen Ackles end up adopting a traumatised and hurt 3 year old omega named Misha.<br/>Can the alpha pair rise to the challenge of bringing up a kid, let alone one with PTS and a nature so different to their own.<br/>Hell knows they're gonna try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alphas, meet your baby omega

**Author's Note:**

> Had this bug because I couldn't find many domestic A/B/O's, or kid! fics in general.  
> I haven't really done a family fic before, but I hope ya'll like it n_n

Jensen had had a day off, Jared had been at work, doing his doctor thing. The day had been blighted by the constant, horrific news reports of an attack upon an Omega House up north. It was the largest one in America. One of only three.

Apparently raiders had come in to steal the omegas and made off with far too many, nearly half. The others were either killed, had nearly crashed their own systems from shock, or been grievously hurt. The raiders had set the building on fire before they went in, disguised as firemen, and half the building had come down.

The terror and smoke, along with omega’s natural responses to shock and dominance had made them easy to steal. Far too easy.

As an alpha Jensen’s blood was sent boiling by each news report, because he may have mated with Jared, who was another alpha, but omegas were precious and ignited his protective streak. They were all but helpless and should never be put in bad situations. It was the reason the calm, peaceful omega houses were constructed, to house orphaned and of age omegas.

Jared had been calling him throughout the day, worked up over the stress of it. Injured omegas were being transferred everywhere, and Jared’s work had been gruelling, for the both of them.

“God, Jensen, they’re just so hurt.”

“The hospitals going mad, all the alpha patients are smelling distressed omega and some of them are thinking it’s their own mates.”

“Fuck. Jensen she’s just a baby.”

“Just had two more come in. One of them had lost an arm.”

“Th- Dammit. They’re dying Jen; they’re just, just dying. They’re all getting so stressed out.” Whilst Jensen had come to dread the calls, he’d rather take them and be able to shoulder some of his mate’s grief.

By the time Jared made it home, five omegas out of the thirteen brought into the hospital were still alive.

They didn’t speak as they forced down food and curled around each other in bed.

The whole nation was silent that night.

Three days later, Jensen was at work when Jim came in, distractingly torn with his scent. He turned the radio on at Jensen’s desk.

At his askance frown Jim simply replied ‘They found them’.

“The raiders were found in an old slaughterhouse district, before the storm could take place the raiders, as yet unclarified, packed away two thirds of the omegas they had stolen into the animal transport vehicle and made an escape attempt.

“Police were unable to halt the transport until it had run off the road. The rescue attempts are still going on within the wreckage. The omegas left at the warehouse have been picked up and are being transported to surrounding hospitals, including our own here in Mercy.

“The death toll has not yet been named, but the reports of the so far recovered omegas from the warehouse show those alive to be in dangerous emotional states and showing signs of experimentation, rape or torture. Several have died on route to the hospitals. Medical and police retrieval teams have been advices on which omegas require alpha or beta attention. More news to follow.”

The radio stayed on all day, whilst work ground to a halt, eventually Jensen was just sent home, where he watched it all happening on the TV in horrific clarity of images.

He could almost smell the fear through the screen. By now all omegas from the warehouse were either receiving treatment or dead. Their nature was far too fragile to survive these situations. Anyone would be going insane.

The rescue team at the crash sight were still pulling bodies, live and dead, from the wreckage. Jensen poured himself scotch and watched, horrified and transfixed.

“The omegas were forced into the vehicle in cramped conditions, some are being pulled out that were crushed from lack of space to breathe.”

Jensen tried not to vomit his liquor as the cameras switched to a rescuer Alpha pulling a tiny baby omega from one of the crates in the side of the van.

“Some, like this three-year old-“

“Christ.”

“-have been trapped for the past five hours in little bigger than a dog kennel. This omega was pulled out from a box that held four other young omegas, all of which were dead upon retrieval.”

The newsreel showed the alpha rescuer, one of the group leaders, cradling the too-small body to his chest, slightly bared to allow for the skin-to-skin contact that would help anchor an omega. The little creature was naked, covered in blood and filth, excrement and urine, vomit. There was blood and a nameless liquid running down his thighs and Jensen felt nauseous, seeing two sick blue eyes glaze over the surroundings sightlessly.

“Fuck.”

“The last omegas are now being pulled free, the bodies of the dead will be sent to families or, in the case of orphans, followed by the rules of state and cremated. The President will make an address tonight on the tragedy of the horror we have seen over the last few days.”

Jared called before the address and they breathed quietly over the phone for a while.

“Its horrible Jen. The last one they brought in, God he must be barely three, he’s just a baby, and he’s so sick… I spent two hours holding him against my chest to keep him anchored… He couldn’t stop crying, but couldn’t say what was wrong. He finally fell asleep but of course we can’t sedate any of them, they’re too fragile… I can’t take much more of this.”

“I know, Jay, I know.”

The President’s speech had been full of gravitas at the tragedy, trying to give the nation something to focus on other than the horror; the hope of recovery. It would have enough impact without the now known death toll rolling across the screen.

Out of 300 omegas at the Omega House 175 had died either on sight, from shock or from their injuries. Out of the 94 stolen by the raiders; 32 had died that had been left at the warehouse, and a further 44 of the 50 taken away in the transport died either before or post crash, on the way to hospital or proved too badly injured or stressed to survive.

Out of 300 omegas 49 had survived. 31 from the initial attack, 12 from the warehouse, and just 6 had survived from the wreckage.

“Let us all hope for the recovery of those omegas that have thus far made it safely throughout the first stages of recovery, and send our thoughts for their continued healing. And let us spend two minutes of silence for the lives lost in cruelty over these past three days. Our thoughts are with them.”

Jared slept over at the hospital between shifts. They now had 7 omegas in intensive care, each with a team assigned.

There was no guarantee the death toll wouldn’t rise higher. Jensen thought of the tiny omega male on the news with the blue eyes. Thought of his mate, struggling to coax such a fragile thing back to life…

He didn’t drink again, but he didn’t sleep either. Instead Jensen went to his studio room and begun drawing up designs, designs, designs. Buildings that scraped close to heaven, fireproof ones…

Eventually he found himself designing just one room.

At the end of a sleepless night, he scribbled ‘Safe Place’ on the top, and left the drawing of an omega safe-haven bedroom behind.

 

After a few grim days of missing each other with Jared’s shifts, and the ensuing stress of communicating solely by phone, the situation had finally calmed down a bit.

Jensen had gotten back from work and taken a shower when he came out to see Jared stepping through the front door. The alpha checked his watch, pleased to see that it was 4:30 and that their lives were probably going to go back to normal.

Until Jared turned around… Jensen took one look at the tiny human in Jared’s arms, one look at his mate’s face, and knew he was screwed.

“No.” He said, raising a finger, Jared immediately pouted and looked distraught. “Just no.”

“But Jen! He’s all alone now, and we can’t keep them in the hospital, its too stressful for them… we were talking about adopting anyway…” Jensen struggled for a moment.

“Yeah but we were just talking about it, not going through with it!” He argued back, exasperated. The little omega squirmed at the noise and frowned, opening sleepy eyes. Blue blue eyes.

Jensen tried to ignore his heart dragging him towards the adorable vulnerable thing. Jared looked down as the baby wriggled and scrunched up his face in discomfort, making a hurt little noise.

“Shh, shh easy Misha.” Jared soothed, shifting his hold so that he could rub the kid’s belly. Jensen watched the omega relax, eyes blinking comfortably and shifting contentedly back into the tall alpha’s frame. “Good boy, that’s a good boy.” The kid looked up to observe Jared with calm curiosity, and when Jensen saw the smile on his mate’s face light up the room, he knew he was sold. With a sigh he stepped forwards.

“So, before anything else. Is this a permanent thing?” He asked, holding up a hand before he invested into anything. Jensen knew his weaknesses, and falling hard and fast was one of them. As Jared well knew. The man looked up at him with a cautious quirk of a smile, the kid was looking over too, eyes a bit wide.

“It can be. The social workers who are dealing with the case are good friends of mine; we’ve worked together a lot, so they know were good people. They offered to draw the papers up, but I told them we should give it a week’s trial, just to be sure. All the omegas healthy enough are being placed in homes as soon as possible to get them out of the stress of the hospital, fostering for now, and mostly with the medical staff so that there’s always someone who knows how to help them, but, yeah. I wanted to see what you thought anyway.”

Jensen had walked up to stand in front of the pair as his mate spoke, and now looked down at the small creature in Jared’s arms.

Up close he was even cuter, if possible. The blue of his big eyes almost oceanic, and a dark ruffle of silken hair on his head. But undeniable also was the pale pallor of his skin, the dark shadows under eyes to young to hold them, the scrapes, the light bandaging, the cast around one tiny forearm and wrist, another on his ankle, the myriad of fading bruises… Jensen felt torn and sick.

The eyes watching him were focused, wary. Jensen managed a weak little smile.

“Hey there little guy.” The kid wriggled a bit with nerves.

“Shh baby, its okay. Misha, I want you to meet my mate, Jensen. He’s going to be taking care of you too.” Misha’s eyes flicked back to Jensen uneasily as he was held out slightly.

Jensen felt a bit weighted, as if this first impression was defining. Slowly he reached out and ran the back of his fingers down Misha’s cheek, brought them to wrap around an unresponsive little hand.

“Misha huh,” He huffed a little laugh that made the omega’s eyes widen, and couldn’t help but grin, at the same time his eyes prickled with the feel of that tiny hand in his, the warmth of the fingers, the surge of protectiveness for this little thing brought under their roof and their care. That mattered, that was important. And thank God that Jared knew him well enough to let him have this moment without mocking his usually stoic emotions. He laughed a little again, squeezing the fingers gently and shaking the hand a little, grinning at the unsure but curious face. “Well aren’t you gorgeous sweetheart.”

The tiny hand closed around his with a surprised blink and shy shuffle, an adorable blush coating Misha’s cheeks at the praise. Jared was grinning now too.

“Aww, aren’t you two precious.” Jensen would be embarrassed if he couldn’t tell Jared meant it genuinely. Misha pulled his lips in apparently in an attempt to hide a smile. Jared rubbed his belly again and Jensen ran his spare hand through feather soft hair and they soon had Misha squirming and making tiny giggle like noises, trying to hide his face in the taller alpha’s chest.

Jensen and Jared’s eyes met, and he was pretty sure in that moment that they were both caught, hook line and sinker for the little omega in their arms.


	2. Introduction to the species

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh so much the Kudos! xD  
> Thank you very much, and for the bookmark and comment, and reading, and everything! I had to update now just from excitement n_n

Jared ordered a bath to get the smell of hospital and stress off of Misha, he’d wanted to stay and help out really, but Misha also needed clothes and food. There was no doubt which of them knew more about that, so he’d left Jensen in charge of bath time whilst he ran out to the shops.

They would need some bonding time anyway, he told himself.

The tall alpha wasn’t worried that his mate couldn’t cope, but he’d been spending most of his waking moments over the last few days with Misha, and he was loathe to leave the baby omega that fell into his care. Especially because right now, with Jensen and the little guy both at home, it felt like everything Jared had ever wanted.

Anchoring Misha at the hospital had been tension and stress and urgency and begging the little omega to attach and pull through… as a result, he felt tugged towards Misha with a pull he hadn’t felt since Jensen.

This was meant to be, he just knew it.

So, he had to do this properly. Clothes, food, everything Misha might need.

Omega shops were large and confusing. Usually decorated in pale or natural themes. There was a nice red-haired beta lady who helped him out though, toting her own little omega kid along. The boy looked about five, and had wild curly hair. Jared felt a spike of something like anticipation or thrill when he realised that one day Misha would be that size.

For now, he was directed over to the correct section and set about piling some clothes into a shopping cart. Along with that he picked up some kid cutlery, easy drink cups, toothbrush and paste, some extra bedding for the spare bedroom with leafy patterns on it, and a large toy sheep with incredibly soft fluff.

Jared felt a bit sheepish taking all the items to the counter, well aware of going over the top, but he didn’t want to have to come back for a while.

And… if they didn’t end up adopting Misha, he’d either keep it or send it on with the kid to wherever he went. But the very thought knocked him a little sick.

The doctor made a return trip to the car before grabbing some food friendly for the condition Misha was in.

The poor kid had experienced something horrible, all the omegas had. At the hospital they had found evidence of injections, probably drugs but they’d already been flushed through Misha’s system with the stress of the crash and being trapped. There were signs of sexual abuse, they thought it was caused by an object, possibly an artificial insemination device as there had been semen present. Mild lung stress from the fire, some starvation that would be easy enough for an omega to bounce back from, the dehydration was more worrying. The broken arm and ankle were probably from the crash, and the burning stress fever had nearly wiped the kid out at one point.

Jared couldn’t imagine how scared Misha must have been. Trapped in a tiny box for hours with the dead bodies of his friends.

The carton of milk he was holding gave an ominous rattle in his clenched hands and Jared quickly set it down in favour of a fresh one.

Misha’s stomach had been over stressed by whatever drugs he’d been given. For the first two days Jared had watched the kid throw up and tried to keep him from choking on his own vomit whenever the terrified and crying child passed out.

As a result, Jared picked just the easiest to digest foods, nothing acidic, nothing tough to stomach. Misha needed nutrients now that he was off the hospital drip, so Jared picked out some fish fingers and chicken nuggets, carrots, peas, bananas, pasta… nothing too risky.

The alpha had to take a deep breath once he was through the check out. People were moving away from him and he was shaking. He’d been working in too much stress; he needed to be home with his mate and to sleep. He needed to hold Misha.

The hospital had given him the week off to take care of the omega, so Jared chose to be sensible, took a short ten-minute break of some water and a banana before driving home. Until he got back home, he didn’t want to be a danger to himself or anyone else.

 

ooo

 

Misha was quiet in Jensen’s arms after Jared left. The alpha had left instructions to wash Misha with the neutral soap he’d brought back from the hospital, not to get his bandages wet, and to get to know him.

Jensen felt a bit anxious as soon as Jared closed the door, but tried to breathe it out. Misha had already picked up on it though, and was watching him with a hint of nerves.

“Its okay champ, just a bath, we can handle that right?” The omega said nothing.

“Right.” Jensen answered himself, distractedly, and headed off to the guest bathroom.

With their careers, the alpha pair could afford a pretty decent house. 2 storeys, with an attic and cellar, there were two guest bedrooms, one with an en suite. Jensen chose that one as it was just down the hallway from his and Jared’s room.

Jensen shifted his hold on Misha enough to turn on the taps and settled down on the floor, placing the baby omega in his lap whilst the bath filled a little.

They stared at each other for a while, and Jensen was at a loss.

“Are you feeling okay Misha?” He asked, concerned, remembering the news footage. Something in his gaze must have twisted in pain because Misha was shrinking in shyly and looking at the door. “Sweetheart?” Jensen questioned, leaning down, Misha’s gaze flickered and he whined a little, made a grabbing motion to the door.

Couldn’t kids speak at age three? Must do, if they found out his name… Maybe he was just stressed and shy. The horrible thought crossed Jensen’s mind of Jared’s face if he came back to find Misha had fainted from stress.

“Hey, hey come on baby, we’re all new to this too. Just give me a chance huh?” Nervous eyes met his again before fleeing back to the door. “Don’t worry, Jared will be back real soo-oh shit.” Large scared tears began to bubble in Misha’s eyes as sobs caught his throat.

Hurriedly he shifted to pull his shirt open.

“Great, damn it, now I’m swearing in front of you and we haven’t even had you half an hour. Come on, here,” Jensen pulled Misha’s curling body to his chest and rucked up the kid’s top to press their skin together, holding on and shushing like his mother used to do for him.

“Easy baby, don’t cry, it’s all gonna be okay. It’ll all be fine.” Misha ducked his face into his arms and cried stifled tears. Jensen breathed out a strained breath and rubbed circles onto the shaking back.

Doubts flooded his mind as his heart thundered. He couldn’t do this. What was he thinking? Jared was the one who was good with kids, the one who knew Misha. Of course the poor kid was crying, he had been left in a house with a stranger after a horrific experience that nearly killed him-

“Mmbwmm?” Jensen jumped and looked down, Misha’s huge, tear filled eyes were looking up at him, words distorted by the press of arms over his mouth.

“Yeah kid? What was that?” Misha pulled back from him, breathing sobby and frightened, he looked up and then pressed his un-bandaged hand to Jensen’s heart, looking up with a frown of fear.

“Was wong?” Jensen froze at the tiny squeaking croak of terror and confusion. And it clicked.

“Oh, no baby, no. Its fine! Its fine, I’m just nervous, you understand that right?” Jensen assured, cupping Misha’s face with his hands. The kid looked unsure for a moment and Jensen took a deep breath and smiled at him. It took a few moments after Jensen managed to calm himself down before Misha responded in kind, shaking his tears away and shoving back into the alpha’s chest with an aggrieved little noise.

“Yeah, sorry kid.” Jensen apologised with a gentle laugh, feeling the kid’s complaint was valid after that.

Now that the situation had calmed, Jensen berated himself. Misha was an omega, sensitive to the emotions of alphas, influenced by them… It was the reason trained rescuers at the crash sight could help get the omegas out, by projecting their own calm. It could work the other way just as easily, especially with young omegas, especially stressed or hurt ones.

The architect had been making problems where there weren’t any, unwittingly influencing Misha to believe that Jared going away was something to be worried about.

He’d have to be a lot more careful than that. The last thing he wanted to do was give the kid a complex, or scare him more.

Jensen took some more calming breaths, felt Misha calming down against him, and turned off the bath before rubbing gently up and down the kid’s sides.

“Okay, ready for a bath sweetheart? We’ll keep it together this time. Deal?” Misha blinked up at him, still a bit watery eyed, but didn’t object.

The bath was good. Misha loved the warm water, and although the lack of clothes revealed to Jensen the true extent of injuries blemishing the small body in the tub, he felt himself relaxing and smiling again whenever Misha giggled at having the cloth run over him.

Truly, he was tiny; Jensen could easily span the width of his chest with one hand.

After a thorough cleaning from the warm water, Jensen hoisted Misha from the bath and lay him down on a towel to rub him dry. The kid couldn’t stand on his ankle, and Jensen was only too happy to keep him close.

With a lack of any clean clothes to fit Misha into, he wrapped him up in a fresh towel, scooped him up, and went downstairs to sit on the couch with him.

“Did you like that Misha? Nice and clean now?” The kid nodded shyly. “Good, good boy.” He rubbed Misha’s belly through the towel like he’d seen Jared do, and watched as the omega squirmed out of his cocoon until his hand was rubbing over skin. This seemed to settle Misha, who snuggled into him a bit more, contentedly.

Jensen was a little concerned at how little the baby omega talked. But maybe it was only natural after what he’d been through? He seemed to communicate okay though…

“So, what do you think of the house huh?” Misha watched him. “I know your rooms a bit plain right now, but I haven’t finished designing it yet… What no opinion?” Misha frowned a little and looked around.

“Big house.” He finally answered, decisively. Jensen smiled a little and shook him gently with the hand on his belly playfully.

“Big?”

“Big.” Misha nodded. The alpha smiled.

“Then that would make you tiny. Cute and tiny.” Misha curled up with a blushing smile and hid his face. Jensen grinned a bit.

“Alright, come on then cute-stuff. Let’s give you a tour.”

He scooped Misha up to sit on his hip and began introducing the baby omega to the downstairs floor and garden.

He didn’t notice the strange scene they would have made to anyone looking, a bare chested alpha cradling a half towel covered omega closely in his arms. But in that moment, he wouldn’t have cared about the impropriety.

It wasn’t too much later that Jared came home, and smiled when he saw them.

“Hey, there he is!” Jensen exclaimed happily, bouncing Misha a little, who made some noncommittal noise and reached out, making grabby hands at Jared.

“Oh hey there Misha, you miss me?” Jared came over, and scooped Misha up, whose towel fell away with the transaction. “Lets get you some clothes huh?”

Jared managed to fish out a fluffy looking sleeping suit and Jensen raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Jensen just looked at Jared.

“He’s not a girl Jay.”

“No, he’s an omega. He needs soft things.” Jared informed, and went over to the sofa. “It helps with the nesting drive.”

“…Oh.” Jensen shrugged off his surprise. Of course it made sense. As an alpha pup, he’d never made his own nest. His beta mother had tucked him in and fluffed pillows for him, and he’d grown out of the need for all the extra cushions and blankets pretty quick. Of course, Misha would never grow out of it.

As an alpha-alpha pair, Jared and Jensen had just brought nest substitute bedding: thick and comfy, so that they were satisfied.

The thought of needing a nest for Misha sent designs whirling into his head, his fingers itched for a pencil.

Jared meanwhile, had lowered Misha down and tugged on some sort of cross between a diaper and underwear. Jared glanced up at him.

“Night-time underwear. Trust me.” He supplied. Jensen just nodded as his mate slipped Misha into the sleep suit and had to admit, it looked cute and cosy.

It turned out Jensen also had to trust Jared on the layer he put between the sheet and mattress, the extra bedding he piled into the room, the food that he brought… and pretty much everything else.

Luckily, as long as his Jared was around, Jensen felt amused by his mate’s knowledge, rather than panicked by the lack of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you'd like to see, or mistakes you spotted, please let me know,  
> I know Misha doesn't seem to traumatised here, but don't worry if you like that kinda thing, it'll come... ;)


	3. Sleepless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh woah so much the love for all of you guys! I doubled my comments last chapter too! If I do that every time... hehe Thank you! It makes me want to write quickly n_n
> 
> Here lyeth some angst? Crying any way, and h/c.

Jared couldn’t quite believe how natural it felt to have Misha in the house. Although he could tell Jensen was feeling a little out of his depth.

Misha was pretty quiet, and Jared could tell he was getting tired from the way his eyelids kept drooping. His only worry was that, as an omega, the kid could only be on a very strict dose of painkillers outside of a hospital. Jared had asked to swap the timings around when he took Misha home so that he’d be dosed and pain-free for settling in…

Unfortunately that meant that the effects would wear off some time before morning, with the next dose only available at breakfast.

But for now, it was great.

Jensen had scoffed when Jared produced the large sheep from the bags, but Misha had been instantly entranced, and spent the next half hour prancing the sheep across Jensen’s lap on the floor whilst Jared cooked him some dinner.

The doctor was even happy with the amount of food the omega consumed, although Jensen thought it wasn’t nearly enough.

“Give him time Jen, he’s still pretty hurt.”

“He seems to have healed up okay, the bruises don’t seem to hurt him much.”

True, but that was thanks to the painkillers. However, Jared didn’t quite want to burst his mate’s bubble just yet.

Pretty soon after that he had Jensen carry Misha and sheep upstairs, where Jared set about making a nest out of the bedding.

Here, however, he was stumped. He’d looked up pictures, but no matter what couldn’t seem to make anything resembling even close to a comfy, safe nest. He heard Jensen sigh behind him through his rising frustration.

“Here, you take cute-stuff, I’ll do the nest.” Jared took Misha, who squirmed a bit, getting a little fussy because he was tired and probably beginning to feel uncomfortable. Jared tried to act unruffled by the fact that Jensen was one-upping him in the realm of baby omega care for the first time. Soon, he lost the feeling to the rush and joy of watching his mate in his element.

People could accuse Jensen of setting too much store by ‘the plans’, the alpha liked to have his week mapped out to intensive detail. But within all of that lay the creative, something Jared himself was sorely lacking. Jensen could be spontaneous within the plan he made for himself, but mostly because swiftly a new plan was mentally written.

When it came to his job, the skill was plain for anyone to see.

Jensen approached the construction of Misha’s nest with the same analytical creativity that he would to designing a skyscraper. He circled the bed, hand running over mouth, and took action.

Soon the large bed was against the wall in a neat corner, the extra cushions and pillows forming a soft curve barrier against the supporting wall, blankets were fluffed and placed, something under the sheet rolled up to form a slight rise at the edges of the bed, and the fluffy sheep was taken and placed on the sheet where Jensen had slightly drawn the blankets back.

“Baa!” Misha called, reaching tiny hands towards the sheep. Jensen looked up.

“Ah, so you like it huh? Well, here we go then Misha.” He plucked the omega out of Jared’s arms and lay him down beside ‘Baa’, tucking the covers over and around Misha as the child snuggled into his toy. The shorter alpha drew back and eyed the nest-bed critically.

“Well, it isn’t perfect, but he’ll grow into it.” Jared looked over incredulously.

“Jen, its awesome!” Jensen kind of shrugged, but looked chuffed none the less.

Jared sat down next to Misha, who was frowning up at them, and undid the poppers on the front of his sleep suit enough that he could rub his warm belly.

The gentle massage soothed the damage done to the little guy, and the repetitive motion helped ground him and ease him into sleep. Sure enough, soon Misha was yawning, turned to press into the hand, and smooshing his face into Baa, sleepy breaths coming from him.

“How’d you do that?” Jared turned around to see Jensen watching the scene with no small hint of wonder and disbelief. He just kind of shrugged.

“I don’t know, just doctoring I guess.” Jensen met his eyes and offered him one of those rare, soft smiles that eclipsed the sun and made Jared feel like he was Superman on speed.

“Sure it is handsome. Now get over here and let me kiss you.”

Jared almost moaned, but they managed to stand and get outside of their slumbering charge’s bedroom before smacking against the wall and attacking each other’s mouths.

That…was the other thing about having Misha in the house. Dear God above did it make him horny for Jensen. Thankfully, the feeling was evidently reciprocated.

There was just something about knowing they were making a family that drove him wild.

Jared had always wanted kids, lots of kids. It had been his biggest, well, only really, doubt about mating Jen. The fact that neither of them would be able to have kids together.

His mate also wasn’t really big on the kid planning. Sure, he liked them whenever a child turned up, but he’d never factored them in, being interested in alpha males anyway. Jared had been encouraging him to consider adoption for the last year, and Jensen had been slowly coming round to the idea, or at least the idea of making his mate happy.

Now, Jared felt like he was on cloud nine.

 

ooo

 

“What? You’re gonna sleep in there?” Jensen queried in a whisper, shooting Jared a look like he was insane. The doctor just snorted and continued laying out his sleeping bag on the floor of Misha’s room.

Luckily, the baby omega had stayed asleep whilst the two alphas satisfied themselves and also had dinner. Jared was pretty thankful for all that, considering that three hours was the longest Misha had stayed asleep for in a straight stretch without waking up scared or in pain.

“Trust me Jen, he wont want to wake up and be alone. It’ll freak him out.” Jensen made that face of resigned acceptance he’d come to make whenever Jared said ‘trust me’.

“Well, I’m sleeping in here with you then.”

No amount of spluttering or protesting could dissuade Jensen from setting up a sleeping bag alongside Jared’s and settling in for the night. The taller alpha tried pointing out that Jensen had to work tomorrow whilst he didn’t, and therefore deserved a good rest, but no cigar.

“I’d rather be sleepless with my mate than sleepless without. Now go to sleep.”

And, well, Jared couldn’t argue with that. Didn’t even want to.

Pressed together through sleeping bags, the two alphas fell into a contented sleep, occasionally rubbing their heads together contentedly.

It was another two hours before quiet, pained little whimpers broke through Jared’s sleep. Quick as a shot he sat up and turned to the bed.

Misha was still asleep, for now, but was clenching tiny fists into Baa and frowning heavily, curling his legs up and then kicking them out. Jared recognised the pained movements from the hospital. He started to get up, only to startle when Misha’s breathing mutated into panicked gasps and sobs, little body twisting and writhing.

Heart punching his ribcage, the alpha hurried forwards, vaguely hearing his mate wake at the noise.

Jared quickly reached to stroke Misha, but at the skin contact the baby omega cried a scream and curled up into a tight little ball, sobbing and panting and tensed with every fibre of his tiny being.

“Oh, oh no Misha, no shh shh.” Jared crawled onto the bed and scooped up the terrified child, pulling the curl of Misha’s body to his chest and shushing, rubbing his back and hair. Jensen’s worried and sleep tired face appeared in the darkness, concerned and watching Misha.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jared looked up, feeling a crushing sorrow grip him that he attempted to wash over with concern, calm, care that Misha could latch on to.

“Nightmare.” He informed, voice caught somewhere morose and sympathetic.

“Damn.” Jensen cursed, softly. Jared dipped his head back to Misha, sniffing into his hair and puffing out breaths that swayed any un-sweaty strands.

“Shh baby, shh. You’re safe now Misha, you’re home, you’re okay, shh shh.” Slowly, with sobs and pants and keens, Misha came back around. Huge, teary eyes rose to blink at Jared from a still tightly curled body. His face was flushed and wet, mouth downturned and wobbly, eyes scared and unsure.

“That’s it baby, you’re safe, I’ve got you, you're okay. Safe now Misha, safe and home.” His heart ached, and when Jensen’s hand joined his own on Misha’s head and the baby flinched and cried a spike of pain raced across his chest.

“Shh Misha, it’s okay.” Tense moments passed where Misha’s whole body tensed up and trembled, face scrunched. Slowly, achingly slowly, the child’s expression crumpled and sobs gripped his throat once more as fingers clenched unsurely into Jared’s t-shirt.

“There you are sweetheart, there’s my Misha.” Misha’s eyes blinked open and around, Jared smiled reassuringly when those tremulous eyes lit on his. “Just us baby, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

With the soft coaxing and gentling rubs up quivering sides, Misha gradually dissolved. For a moment Jared’s heart clenched when Misha wobbled weakly, fearing the dead faint that omegas would resort to in moments of abject stress and exertion, terror, but thankfully it never came. In its place Misha pulled close to Jared’s chest and latched on like a limpet as his tears fell with piteous little whimpers and sobs.

“Misha…” Jensen strained, his mate’s face was torn at Misha’s distress as the omega went limp save the hands grabbing shirt, crying large wet patches into Jared’s top.

“He’ll be okay Jen.”

“Will he?” Their eyes met, and Jared could see the fury, the protective rage in hazel-green eyes. He took a breath.

“Yes. We’ll make sure of it.” He nodded decisively, Jensen looked both unsure and impressed.

“Jay-“

“One day at a time, handsome, just one day at a time.”

Jensen relaxed a little and nodded, still looking horrifyingly sad at Misha’s obvious trauma.

Jared swallowed down that the attack had been a relatively mild one. At least nightmares were distorted, rather than panic attack triggers. But still, in the hospital Misha had woken up screaming.

As the baby cried, the acrid smell of urine penetrated the air. Jensen scrunched his nose in distaste, but said nothing.

It took half an hour for Misha to calm down into hiccups and snuffles punctuated by the occasional broken sob. Jared rubbed his sides encouragingly, because Misha was gripping onto him and looking dull eyed amidst his fatigue.

“Come on baby, up you get.” Jared gently cradled the kid up, meeting no objection other than a barely audible whimper, emotions still too close to the surface. He took Misha into the adjoining bathroom and set him on the counter. Jensen came in to steady his wavering body, and Jared uncurled the hands from his top, earning a sob.

“Hey, easy baby, its alright.” Misha turned and clung instead onto Jensen’s top, face looking three steps from crying again or worse, exhaustion marring deeper shadows under those shades too dull eyes. “No Misha, I need your hands free.” Jared uncurled the hands from Jensen, and Misha whined with another sob attached before griping himself in a self-hug.

The doctor sighed, and felt horrible as he unwound the hands again, eliciting a more frustrated sob-whine, and hurried to strip Misha of the sleep suit enough to take off the damp underwear. The baby squirmed and whimpered until Jared wet a warm cloth and cleaned him off gently.

With Jensen in tow he carried Misha back next door and pulled new pants onto him. The omega lay prostrate and wiped out in his arms as he was lifted again. Jared jiggled him a little and soothed, but Misha gulped miserable breaths and turned to try and bury himself into the alpha’s body.

“…Is he alright?” Jensen sounded exhausted. Jared opened his mouth to explain that the painkillers were coming off, hence Misha’s now growing shifts and squirms… but the shadows under his Jensen’s eyes made him reconsider.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve got this Jen. You go back to sleep.”

It was a mark of Jensen’s fatigue that he replied with an ‘okay’ and began to settle back down.

Jared waited, jiggling softly, until his mate’s breathing evened out, and then turned to kiss Misha’s head, going to settle himself in the omega’s nest comfortably for what would be a long night. Misha squirmed and whined quietly, pressing himself further into the warmth around him.

“You alright Mish Mish?” Misha looked up, watery eyed still.

“Hurts…” He eventually mumbled, in a voice so small Jared’s heart broke a little.

“Okay, I know sweetheart, it’ll be okay.” Misha sniffed miserably. Jared handed him Baa, which was clung to swiftly and smooshed into Misha’s still wet face. Jared brought his hand up to rub the baby’s stomach again as his squirming increased piteously. “Easy baby, I’ve got you.”

Things went okay for about an hour, until the pain got too much for Misha, and he began hitching breaths and curling trembling limbs every way he could to relieve the pain. Jared held him very gently, closely, now avoiding the most bruised areas as much as he could, knowing that any pressure on them would hurt his charge now.

It was difficult though. Misha was bruised all over, from nameless abuse or the crash, or anything from those horrific few days in his life. His back, chest, arms, legs, head, belly and buttocks were all battered to some extent. Jared cradled him and shushed as he had at the hospital, but after another hour it had increased to the point where Misha was crying again, raking in great painful gasps and crying them out, alternating between limp and struggling.

Jensen was roused again, bleary eyed, as Misha broke down and thrashed for a brief moment until Jared managed to shush him and pull him closer, flushed little face burying itself into the alpha’s neck.

“Jay?” Jensen croaked.

“Hey Jen, go get some sleep in our room. You’ve got to go to work tomorrow.” Jensen frowned, torn between duty and desire.

“But-“

“Its okay, and you can’t really help right now anyway, he’ll want a big hug from you in the morning.” Jensen paused. “Go on Jen.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll get you if anything changes, promise.” Jensen looked torn and guilty, but still tired enough to agree. “Honestly, there’s not a lot to do, just wait it out. I can handle it this time, he knows me a bit better, give yourself a few days to bond first.” He was scrutinized by sleepy green for a while, and met the gaze.

“…Okay.” Jensen agreed eventually, reluctantly, and stumbled up, dragging the bedding with him.

He walked over, stared at a loss for a moment, pressed a kiss to Misha’s panting head, another to Jared’s lips, squeezed very gently, unsurely, over the baby’s shoulder, and retreated.

Jared heard their bedroom door open and close, and turned back to Misha. The kid was shaking and crying.

“Okay baby, we’ll get through it, its okay, you’ll be okay, lets get you comfy sweetheart.” Jared shifted Misha enough to remove his shirt, and held the heated omega against him, stroking soothingly.

“I’ve got you, not going to let you go.” Misha flopped against him, sweaty skin sticking, and panted sickly. Jared soothed him and settled back for a long night, focusing calm and calm and more calm onto the quaking body held in his arms.

The alpha lost sense of time as he kissed Misha’s head and whispered soft assurances into his hair and ear as the omega squirmed, panted and cried.

He brushed away tear tracks and hummed country songs softly as he held together the fragile life in his arms, keeping Misha with him, keeping him stable, and most of all keeping him company in his distress as the night wore on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my pretty fellow torturers ;3 Let me know if you spot a strangeness... I'll do my best to correct.


	4. Keep calm and alpha on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I'm sorry this is a lot later than usual, but a couple of days ago my cat had to be put to sleep :(  
> I know I off loaded that on you guys, sorry, couldn't help it...  
> Anyway, the chapters a little longer for you, and there's a bit of backstory/info written in that hopefully explains some of this A/B/O verse what I've made, as they're all a bit different. Which is probably my favourite thing about these verse's really.

The night hadn’t been good, but Jared had got through it… Got Misha through it. 6:00 was the absolute earliest time he could give the omega his next dose of medicine, he wasn’t going to wait any longer than that. At 5:30 the alpha pulled his discarded t-shirt over Misha’s floppy and wrung out body, wiping at the exhausted and tear streaked face.

The poor baby couldn’t even spare the energy to open his eyes, still frowning in pain, wretched breaths snaring his throat.

“Come on sweetheart, nearly over.” Misha was already in his arms, so Jared stood on cramped legs and carried him out easily, watching the little face beneath him deepen its weak frown at certain movements. Otherwise, Misha did nothing until they reached the slightly cooler downstairs.

Here, finally dull eyes opened to scan around, body remaining completely limp in Jared’s arms.

The doctor set Misha down on the breakfast bar, his little body wavered, heated and sweaty; face flushed and damp with glazed eyes. He frowned in sympathy, and steadied the child for a moment before hurrying to grab a banana and some milk, chucking them in the blender.

Anything too cold or hot could upset the omega’s stomach, and his medicine had to be taken with food. Misha didn’t look like he had the strength to eat anything too solid, but this would do, even if the din was aggravating. He set the painkillers to one side and returned to Misha, sitting on a bar stool in front of him and rubbing his sides.

Misha gave a little full body shudder, face scrunching in pain, and emitted a tiny little cry that broke his heart.

“Oh, baby.” Misha weakly groped for him, blindly, and Jared eased the small weight up and to his chest, supporting and shushing.

They remained that way until the liquid was smoothly mixed, the sickly heat of Misha’s flushed skin pressing into Jared’s neck, fingers barely curled on the alpha’s chest, slippery with sweat.

After a few good minutes of wrestling with the blender, a sippy cup, Misha, and the liquid medicine, Jared swiftly discovered that doing things one handed was not his special skill.

“Come on you bi-uh stupid thing…” Jared corrected, flustering a little with unscrewing the medicine one handed. Misha seemed thoroughly unwilling to be put down.

Eventually perseverance won, and Jared poured the appropriate dosage into the omega’s drink, shaking it a little.

Bottle and baby in hand, Jared headed for the open plan sitting room and sunk into an armchair. Tucking Misha into his arm Jared pressed the cup to his lips.

Misha’s eyes blinked open in surprise, and he brought trembling hands up to accept the container. Jared still angled the drink and supported its weight, but he was thankful that his charge was taking part, suckling down the dosed fluid slowly. Really, Misha had no energy for more.

“Good boy, such a good baby Misha.” Jared encouraged, finding lidded eyes briefly meeting his. Misha’s hands dropped eventually, but he kept slowly gulping. They had to stop a few times for long breathing stretches, but gradually got through the whole bottle.

The two sat together after, Misha wriggled a bit and Jared rubbed his belly rhythmically till he stilled.

Clear morning sun crept through the room and Misha cried a little more, squeezing out pained tears that Jared tried to shush away with kisses to ruffled, sweat-sticky hair. The drugs took some time to work, but finally Misha squirmed a bit experimentally, and with a relieved kind of ‘mph’ turned to squash his face into Jared’s skin.

The alpha laughed a little, gently, hand moving up briefly to stroke away damp strands of hair before going back to rubbing.

“There’s my good boy, you did great sweetheart.” Misha huffed a little, tiredly, at the praise, but still turned more into Jared.

“Mmby.” Jared leant down a bit to catch the little murmur, kissing Misha’s forehead.

“What was that, Misha?” flat, stressed, but thankfully pain free eyes met his blearily as Misha turned enough to free his mouth.

“’M sleeby.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed, stroking his hair again. “Yeah I’ll bet you are little guy.” They sat like that a few minutes longer, Misha was too uncomfortable with sweat and residue aches to relax enough to sleep, and Jared wanted to say bye to Jensen before he left, and assure him that everything was okay, then they’d get cleaned up.

When Jared heard Jensen stirring upstairs he moved Misha over to the counter again, setting the exhausted baby down to sit with assurances and roamed the kitchen swiftly. He grabbed a clean cup and water, bringing them back to Misha.

He helped the still slightly tearful omega gulp down some water, little hands framing the glass either side of Jared’s, condensing the cup with his heated skin. Jared remained silent, distracting Misha a little from his discomfort and also completely unable to stop marvelling at him.

The tiny omega was just adorable, it hurt Jared to see him like this, but also he couldn’t get over how dinky Misha’s feet were as he waggled them experimentally, catching the little toes and causing the child to wriggle. He jiggled Misha’s legs as he drunk slowly, murmuring soft encouragements and smiling honestly at this little bundle of promise.

Jensen came down not long after, and paused seeing them, surprised, but smiled.

“Hey there, there’s my two darlin’s.” He drawled a little, mouth still waking up. Misha looked over and nearly dropped the glass, which Jared caught, still faint eyed but reaching out for the other alpha, making weak little grabby motions. Jensen smiled wider and came close, putting one hand on Misha’s hair and pressing a kiss to his head, sniffing. He drew back as much as curious hands around his tie would allow. Tuesdays were office meeting days, meaning his mate was looking sharp in a suit and would grab the free breakfast muffins supplied at work in order to ‘get his money’s worth’ from the boring cost and planning reps. His eyes found Jared’s.

“He smells really wrung out.” It wasn’t an accusation, more of a surprise. Jared nodded a little, sadly, coming to rub Misha’s back as little hands lost the will to explore and dropped, rocking the small body.

“Yeah, it was a rough night. But he’s had some medicine now.” Jensen’s eyes flashed a bit, worriedly.

“You okay?”

“Fine you big pansy.” Jared laughed back and Jensen huffed a little. “Worse for him than me.” He watched his mate stroke the sweaty strands of Misha’s hair back with a frown.

“He’s not feeling any better?” For all Jensen’s brilliance and common sense he really didn’t do doctor, and had a habit of wanting anyone he cared about to make some miracle recovery against all odds, preferably overnight.

“He is, a bit.” Jared supplied calmly, shrugging, Jensen watched him, still worried. “We’ll just take a nice bath, have a nap, watch some cartoons-“

“Sounds like a regular day off for you then.”

“Hey!” They smiled through the teasing, and Misha made an impatient sort of wriggle, reaching his hands back to Jensen’s face. “Aw look he wuvs you.” Jared cooed, Jensen grimaced a little at the tone but still bent to offer Misha another kiss and head rub, blushing very slightly.

“Mmmd.” Misha supplied through fatigued slurring. Jensen cracked a grin.

“Yeah? Alright Mr. Articulate. You get better okay cute stuff?” He kissed Misha again, who sighed with some small satisfaction, and turned back to Jared with a bigger smile. “See you this evening Love.” They shared a binding kiss and broke off. Jensen squeezed his mate’s shoulder and went to grab his coat.

“Have a good day Jen!”

“Yeah, you two Dr. Sexy!” They called to each other, and then Jen was out the door, Jared grinning after him.

He liked the name Dr. Sexy. Ego sufficiently boosted, Jared turned back to his charge.

“Right, bath time baby.” Misha blinked heavily and swayed in response.

Jared shared a warm bath with Misha, holding the small nearly-asleep body to his chest and washing carefully, making sure not to dampen any bandages. It wasn’t the most comfy bath because he could only fill it about a quarter full to ensure no water getting where it shouldn’t, but it did the job.

Once out he dragged on some sweats but left his chest bare, clothing Misha in his underwear. The doctor carried his charge downstairs and grabbed a blanket before settling on the couch and flicking on the TV quietly. Misha was falling asleep against him by the time Jared had settled down, stretched out on the couch, and draped the omega across his chest.

By the time the blanket was tucked over both of them, Misha was breathing the deep even breaths of sleep, one hand fisted over Jared’s heart. It didn’t take the alpha long to follow after that.

 

ooo

 

Misha recovered quite well from his tiring evening, and by the time Jensen was set to arrive home, he and Jared had watched some TV (Misha loved the nature programme about turtles), played with Baa, had some lunch, and were settling down for some cooking, but Misha just wanted cuddles.

Really the kid was quite the cuddler. He loved to touch and be close all the time. Jared couldn’t remember ever being this clingy, though as an alpha he’d always demanded it when he did want attention. He didn’t know if Misha’s contact-desire came from trying to drown out the abuse he had suffered or just because he was an omega.

Whenever he asked for attention, he did it non-verbally, either with large sad eyes whenever Jared went too far or by reaching out. The action always looked like it was waiting to be received, a question rather than a demand. Jared could remember many a time stomping up to his older brother or parents and grabbing on to get their attention.

Jared found himself hard pressed to refuse, but he did have to make dinner.

“Honey I’m home!” Misha’s head flashed to the door with a smile, reaching even though Jensen was out of sight. Omegas had the uncanny ability to adapt and form deep, lasting attachments and networks. Certainly faster than any alpha could. Misha had evidently wasted no time attaching to the two older alphas.

For him, after all, it was a biological imperative, especially as such a vulnerable child, to create strong links to those that showed protection and care towards him. Omegas were driven towards creating, in any situation they were in, an atmosphere of calm and comfort as swiftly as possible. Because that’s what they needed to survive. Really, it wasn’t ever pain that killed an omega, they had quite a high tolerance for that as they went through childbirth, it was emotional stress. An omega pushed in front of a car was more likely to die from the shock/fear/betrayal than the grievous injuries.

Thus, the tragic eventualities at the Omega House had developed. They were unable, due to torture and stress, to practice any emergency calming and comforting with any success. They may have tried to soothe each other, but whilst still trapped, hurt by unnatural means, afraid, and in unfriendly hands, it was never going to work. Stress had such a negative effect on omegas that at the first sign of a truly stressful situation their bodies would shut down until rescue, or the situation was over.

It wasn’t foolproof. And evidently, once the omegas had gone through their fainting-tactic in the hands of their captors and woken up in a worse place, instinctually it was rejected as a viable option… although Jared had no doubt that many of the omegas had tried it twice. Without being able to black out, the stress would be unavoidable however. And in many cases unrecoverable and too taxing on their systems even once safe.

The evolutionary growth of omegas was as a group or pack dynamic; therefore, at least some part of them, but usually a sizeable part, lived for the group progression… Thus, it created a strange, stable conditioning in alphas, through the inevitable suffering of individuals, to notice that stressed omegas suffered badly or died, maybe even failed to produce offspring or were damaged during pregnancy. Alphas naturally wanted to protect the valuable nature of omegas, so if they learnt that fact they would endeavour to keep omegas safe and stress free. Thus, the collective future and surviving omegas were granted protection by their predecessors. Behaviour learnt through evolution.

Alphas were harder to get to trust, though they felt no threat from omegas, and took longer to adapt to changes in territory or new surroundings. Their goal was to be on watch and realise a hierarchy and order. They were interested in dynamics and more flexible with subtle changes in demeanour, how to change them, etc…

Omegas were a little different. In terms of relationships, they tended towards trust initially, as they had little defence chances. But once spitefully treated, instinctually the harmer would receive a brand of ‘beware’ that the omega would always feel. They didn’t forgive easily, even with some things that would appear inconsequential to a beta or alpha, if it happened at the wrong time in their cycle the alarm bells went up.

Steal an omega’s sandwich the day before their heat kicks in, and you could be marked and regarded as Threat: Resource Withholder/Remover. Trying to outshine them on a regular basis could make you Threat: Mate Competition. Leaving an omega alone whilst upset or hurt without any explanation could become Threat: Abandoner/Betrayer.

If an omega was badly damaged, the chances of forgiveness were infinitesimal.

Misha right now associated only good things with Jared and Jensen, or so the taller alpha hoped. Even if he’d been in pain, he’d had them both comforting him. As he was young and vulnerable, he was also a bit more forgiving, had to be, if only a little. Right now, Misha was happy to see the pair he was creating kin or pack-bonds with, and happy to show that happiness to reinforce the relationship…

If Misha ever came across one of the monsters that had tortured him, every single sensor that he possessed would scream warnings at him. Instant total rejection.

Jared tried not to think about those men as Jensen came over, smiling at his mate instead. Misha tried to pull himself onto Jensen, since Jared’s attempted cooking had been jogging him.

“Woah there cute stuff! Haven’t even got changed yet, baby.” Jared waved a spoon at Jensen by way of hello as Misha changed hands with much wriggling. “Someone’s feeling better huh? Hi Jay, how’d it go?”

“Good, really good. Hey, do you mind taking him with you for a bit? He’s feeling kind of clingy and I need to get his dinner done.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jensen steadied Misha and swatted Jared’s ass with a cheeky wink as he passed. “Good house-husband.” He grinned. Jared mimed throwing the ladle at him.

“Oh, it is so on! And no slapping in front of the baby!” Jensen just laughed as he jiggled Misha all the way up the stairs.

 

ooo

Jensen hugged Misha as the kid burrowed his face into the alpha’s shirt happily. He snorted.

“Freaky little guy aren’t you?” Misha blinked up, and then went right back to it. Jensen could admit, he felt a whole lot less antsy now he was home and holding the little omega again. At work, the whole thing had felt a bit surreal, like he and Jay had been playing house yesterday. Around lunchtime the sensation had morphed into mild itching anxiety at how they were doing back at home, and resisting the urge to call them.

Now, with Misha in his arms, he was somewhat calmed.

“Hmm, trying to wrap me around your finger already aren’t you? Guess you’ve managed to worm your way in already cute stuff.” The alpha uncurled and unloaded the omega onto his and Jared’s bed. “Stay here a sec, okay?” He ruffled the messy hair and retreated into the adjoining bathroom, leaving the door open so that Misha didn’t think he was being abandoned.

By the time he got back Misha was on his belly squirming all over the bed as if trying to impart his own scent or collect theirs onto his skin. Jensen held his laughter quietly for a stifled moment, and sneakily reached into the desk drawer that he kept his camera in.

Misha registered the flash and shutter click and blinked up at him in a mildly aggrieved fashion. Jensen took another picture regardless.

“You’re fault for being so darn appealing to ph- oh, God!” Jensen threw the camera away and lunged for Misha, who upon the word ‘appealing’ had frozen in terror before his eyes rolled up.

“Misha? Misha!” He shouted, lightly shaking the tiny body. Jared’s footsteps thundered up the stairs.

“Jensen! What’s wrong what hap-“ Jared froze upon seeing his mate cradling the blatantly unconscious omega to his chest. Jensen looked up with panic.

“He- he just, shit he just fucking fainted on the damn spot!” Jensen blurted out, mind and heart whirling.

“What! What happened? Were you, was there… did you trigger something?” Jensen could see Jared straining to understand and reason the omega’s reaction as much as he was.

“I don’t know. I just, he was being real cute, so I just took a picture and then he looked all pouty about it so I said it was his own fault for being so appealing and he just… what?” He finished on a lower note, seeing Jared’s face tightening with pain. “Jared, what? What haven’t you told me?”

Jared took a big gulp before fixing his eyes on Jensen guiltily rather than Misha’s limp form.

“Okay, okay Jen just, just calm down okay? I only didn’t tell you yet because it’s so horrible… and I didn’t want it to… I don’t even know what.” Jensen stood, feeling his anger rise a little and being withheld from information about something so important as relating to the care of Misha.

“Jared.” The other alpha backed down. It was rare, but occasionally they would overrule one another.

“Jensen, he’s been… I think we should go sit down for this.” Jensen growled a little, huffing up and Jared visible cowed a little.

“Tell, me, now.” His mate took a breath, and met his eyes with utter agony.

“Jensen, they think he was raped.”

The world seemed to fall out from under his feet.

Numbly Jensen followed Jared’s coaxing downstairs after fighting off a wave of nausea, clutching the tiny, abused omega tightly in his arms, as if they could right wrongs he’d had no part in.

Jared sat down on the couch beside him, but as he’d begun Jensen had had to stand up, growling and curling tighter around Misha as he paced.

They did SAE kits on all the omegas as standard procedure at the hospital. Even without, they could see some things. Jensen could remember the nameless footage on Misha’s thighs during the news footage. They’d found evidence of penetration. Maybe insertion was with an object. Semen was present. Other abuse cemented the facts further. There may well have even been pictures taken. Who knew what else those monsters did.

He was still pacing long after Jared had finished.

The other alpha went to turn off the stove and Jensen dropped to the sofa, leaden with information he had to know, but would have happily lived without his entire life.

He took one look down at Misha’s unconscious, innocent face, and felt agony burn up his throat from inside. Tears stung through his eyes. Silently Jared dropped down next to him. The architect could feel the sympathy and pain radiating off his mate as his jaw and mouth trembled.

“You know, it’s not your fault Jen…”

“I know.” He bit out, voice harsh against tears. After a few moments he drew Misha back to his chest and bowed his head over the fragile body, tears breaking free despite his fights. After a moments pause, Jared leant against him, and Jensen shifted so that their arms could wrap around each other and Misha.

“I know.” He repeated, softer. Because it wasn’t, he just prayed to whatever and whoever that Misha knew that too.

It was another few minutes until Misha stirred, shifting with a frown before drawing in deep gasping breaths, he blinked open foggy eyes and Jensen cupped his head, bringing the omega close with a shaking breath and pressing their heads together, eyes closed.

“I’m sorry.” The whisper was barely audible. “God I’m so sorry baby.” There was a faint, distressed whimper of varying pitch and confusion, and then little hands were grabbing at his cheeks, ears, hair, pulling him closer. Jensen felt a sloppy kiss against his forehead and sobbed once before taking a deep, calming breath and straightening. He stroked Misha’s questioning face, held his small hand tightly and shook it a little.

“Never. Again.” He swore, deathly serious to his core. “I will never let anyone hurt you again.” Misha looked up with huge, astonished eyes and blinked a bit. “Never, Misha.” He gripped the little hand firmly and stared at Misha with such intensity that he blushed faintly, eyelids fluttering bashfully. Jensen drew him to his chest again for a hug, earning a little squeak of surprise followed by happy squirming.

His answer was obvious; Misha had been triggered by the word, maybe pictures adding to the tension, and fainted to escape the stress of his own psyche throwing up a repetitive situation warning system. He fortunately hadn’t associated the fear with Jensen.

Thank God.

That evening, as the two alphas sat eating in Misha’s room, unwilling to leave him as he slept, they began to collate common knowledge, some ideas and rules into a large pad of Jensen’s sketching paper.

No more separate info.

Jared listed everything he knew of Misha’s medical situation from this incident and any history the hospital had managed to gather about his health up to that point as Jensen wrote it down. He gave the names and doses of the medicine Misha was on, and had been on, how his physical recovery would happen. They apparently would need to take him to see a shrink quite soon for a mental assessment to see if they should be doing anything different.

Jensen in turn explained that he wanted to redesign the room, articulating how he thought this or that change would be good. As an architect, he’d had omega clients before, and had done a fair bit of design, he’d picked up and instinctively discovered some tricks and tips on what omega’s craved and valued in an environment to feel safe and secure.

Together they came up with a short sort of vague routine for the week, and found that fulfilling their alpha need to plan and provide left them both feeling a lot less shaky and their emotions placated and calmed. Jensen raised a tired eyebrow at his mate.

“We really should have done this earlier huh?” Jared grinned, equally exhausted but equivalently relieved.

“Yeah, kind of go figure huh?” Jensen huffed out a laugh, and they chuckled quietly in the soft light. They’d become so used to being with each other that adding another dynamic to their relationship had taken them both by surprise with the shift it caused.

It may have only been a couple of days, but their bodies well responded to the baby in the house. Instead of ‘me and my mate’ they’d initiated becoming ‘my pack; me, mate and that extra precious thing’.

The evening felt so drained of frenetic emotions that it was sopophoric almost as well as calming. But the two alphas felt grounded in their reality now, which was a blessing.

Later, when Misha woke at two in the morning screaming in terror and crying in pain, they’d both been there to comfort him, even if he was soon hurting too much again to do more than cling, and they felt anything but confident.

Determination was nothing to be snorted at. Jensen hoped that that, if anything, was what they managed to pass on to Misha. Whether they remained together after the ‘trail week’ was over or not.

That courage was something you grew from yourself and nurtured by those around you, and that you didn’t have to be alpha to have it.

He wanted Misha to know how strong Jensen thought his was, because even after fainting from PTS, the omega had been the one to soothe the crying alpha trying to hold him together.

Plus, he just kind of couldn’t bare the thought of Misha going somewhere else.

Even if it was now four in the morning and Jensen knew he wouldn’t be getting any more sleep that night… and possibly not getting a full night for quite a while.

Rarely, but sometimes, sleep was overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the wait again.


	5. Psychologists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... real life happened, what can you do eh?  
> I hope the extra long-ness makes up for the delay. I had a bit of trouble with where this was going/how for a while, but I think its sorted now n_n I hope its sorted now ;)

Whoever it was that said sleep was overrated deserved to be force-fed a can of worms.

Jensen had spent every night beside Jared on the floor of Misha’s room, even though he could do little to help except be there. Jared said it mattered, Jensen wasn’t so sure that the little guy was really that aware of anything once he was in pain.

Luckily there had been no more fainting incidents, and although there was still a lick of apprehension around the omega sometimes, he seemed to have settled in okay. Although, given it had only been a week and he spent most of it either sleeping or in pain, it was hard to tell. Jared played with Misha during the day; Jensen took him for a bit in the evening after work and then they both sat with him for dinner and until bedtime.

They had the weekend to themselves, and then on Monday came the analysis. Which involved a psychologist to test on both how Misha was doing and how suitable the two alphas were proving.

Jensen was still torn, and felt guilty about it. He had never planned in children, and having one in the house felt strange. The responsibility Misha came with was almost incomprehensible to him. The nightly wakings, the constant fear of him becoming stressed, the constant presence of his injuries…

Yet the thought of Misha being packed off somewhere and never seeing him again really strangled his chest in a death grip. And not the least because he knew how hard it would hit Jared.

His mate was completely besotted. But because the taller alpha had spent so much more time with their charge, Jensen felt that Misha was more Jared’s baby than his.

This weekend could go either way.

After another nearly sleepless night, Jensen was finally a party to the morning routine when he usually left for work.

It was chilly this morning, and he had Misha pressed up between his chest and shirt, which was kind of strange and awesome all at once. Jared made up Misha’s usual banana-milk smoothie as Jensen shushed the exhausted pup, rubbing his back as Misha sobbed a little into his chest, little fingers weakly curled against skin. Despite the cool air the heat coming off Misha was unreal, and Jensen hoped that no matter what happened, the omega would recover soon. It was too much, surely, on such a little body… Although Jared didn’t seem unduly worried at least.

“Order up.” Jared slid the smoothie along the counter top and Jensen caught it.

“Alright, here we go sugar cube.” Jensen cringed even as he said it, but mentally blamed his mother for the endearment.

Carefully he scooped up Misha, went over to the chair Jared usually used, and settled down. He untangled the clingy omega from the inside of his shirt and brought the material up to form some kind of scoopish blanket. Misha reached for the bottle with miserable hurt and tugged it close enough to drink.

That was something Jensen noticed, Misha had already clocked onto the bottle-makes-less-pain idea despite his injuries and the time delay with the medication. Kid was smart.

It took about 25 minutes for the omega to recover, all the while squirming anxiously even as Jared came over to soothe his stomach with whatever that magical hand technique was. Jensen eyed his mate.

“Is he usually like this?” Jared sort of shrugged hopelessly.

“Now that he knows it takes a while, I think he gets frustrated about it.”

“Hmm.” Jensen agreed, and proceeded to try and smooth back sweat matted hair.

The trio soon enough got to take a hot bath, well, Jared showered in the spare bathroom to give them more ‘bonding time’ as he called it. Jensen cringed at the collage of bruises still marring Misha, and washed him extra carefully.

It turned out that spending the day with Misha wasn’t really the hardship Jensen had imagined. The kid pretty much slept all morning whilst they relaxed and dozed. Managed some lunch that Jensen managed not to burn. Misha wanted to play games with Baa in the afternoon, alternatively with the both of them and alone. Jensen wondered what exactly was going through Misha’s mind as he made the sheep prance over any surface within his reach.

He still didn’t speak, but when he wanted either of them to join in he’d either watch them and reach out until they came over, or crawl up and simply continue to drag the sheep’s bean filled hooves over their laps. It was clear that he couldn’t move very well, hampered by injuries, weakness and bandages. At four he fell back to sleep curled up around Baa for a bit until teatime.

“We should get him some more toys, if he’s going to be staying with us.” Jared mentioned, looking over from where he was stirring some pasta.

“If he’s going to be staying with us, we should organise some sort of day care.” He replied, moving over to rouse the baby omega. “We can’t leave him here on his own every day.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve already thought of that, do you remember DJ?”

“The Qualls’ kid?”

“Yeah that’s the one. He’s got a day care set up not far from the hospital, lots of the staff use it, and I can drop him off and pick him up around my shifts.” Jensen, of course, went straight to the logical problem.

“Isn’t that going to be too late or early for him? And can he really go somewhere where he wont have constant care for now?”

“Well… that’s kinda what I need to talk to you about, really.” Jensen rolled his eyes, Jared had a habit of coming up with ideas and seeing them nearly all the way through before approaching the final step of Okaying it with his mate. The architect would get mad, but usually it was just because Jared didn’t want there to be any uncertainties when he approached the other alpha.

“Yeah?” He drawled out, suspiciously.

“Yeah… they offered that I could swap my shifts around at the hospital, take the night shift… I mean, it would kind of suck, and we wouldn’t see each other much for a few weeks till he’s back on his feet and able to go to day care, but it would mean he wasn’t alone during the day and could stay at home… Plus there’s a pay increase that goes with it, which would be an added bonus.”

Not that they needed the money, not really. Jensen was torn. His alpha sides were thinking both ‘good idea’ and ‘keep mate close’. It was tough.

“Well, lets see what happens on Monday first.” Jared nodded and returned to spooning out food, knowing that his mate needed to wrap his head around the idea.

But their only other option would be a live in nurse… and Jensen wasn’t too keen on that idea. They didn’t have any friends to trust with a baby either, not that didn’t have their own kids to worry about.

 

ooo

 

Sunday passed relatively similarly to Saturday, with the exception that Jensen demanded Misha spend at least an hour in the garden, as it was warm, because the sunlight would do him good. Jared indulged him with a smile.

Apparently Misha adored the garden, and after five minutes happily rubbing his face into the dirt and grass began asking for Baa (one of the only words he said). Jensen allowed it, and proceeded to watch as Misha and sheep became increasingly filthy and exhausted. The omega made much more effort to crawl and explore outside.

After all the excitement he’d needed another sleep, and a wash with a rapidly dirtying cloth.

Of course, nothing really changed how the nights went. Sometimes one nightmare woke Misha screaming or crying, sometimes two, sometimes it was just the pain. Jensen already pitied the future Misha who didn’t have injury-fatigue to help him sleep all the time. He was pretty sure that without the exhaustion the kid would be trying his damndest to stay awake.

By the time Monday morning rolled around, both having taken the day off under special leave, Jensen found himself surprisingly apprehensive.

Their appointment with the psychologist who’d be assessing Misha was scheduled for the afternoon when the omega would be most responsive. In the meantime the two alphas took turns passing Misha between them when he wanted cuddles, trying to avoid passing their building stress onto the omega. The last thing they wanted was to give Misha a reason to be nervous… even if he had good reason to be.

After lunch time the alphas dressed Misha in real clothes for the first time.

The omega wriggled a little, surprised and unfamiliar with the material, even if it was nearly as soft as his sleep suits. A large frighteningly mustard and black striped jumper was zipped over draw-stringed pants. Misha grabbed at the hood on the jumper and peered curiously in the bathroom mirror. The wide-eyed wonder when he saw little fuzz antennas on the hood was hilarious.

They then had to spend forty minutes coaxing him to focus when Misha decided he wanted to play bee with Baa, falling into the nearest soft surface and rubbing on it whilst making ‘buzz’ noises and flapping his arms like wings.

Both alphas were too busy laughing to really try that hard until the appointment drew close, and they had to get the situation back under control.

Misha disliked socks, apparently, but between them the two fully-grown alphas won the battle. Once Misha was bundled up, they couldn’t put shoes on over his bandaged ankle and foot, Jensen took him and sat the omega down on his lap.

He fixed his focus on Misha and jiggled him up and down a little, ignoring Jared’s suppressed laughter in the background. Once Misha caught sight of the shorter alpha’s expression, he sat straight to attention, eyes focused and intense on Jensen’s own.

“Right, pay attention cute stuff. We’re all going to go to a special doctor’s place now, okay? There’s going to be someone who wants to talk to you, alright?” Misha tilted his head with a frown, and glanced anxiously at Jared.

“Its going to be alright Misha, they just want to talk to you, they’re gonna be a really nice doctor.” Jared soothed, smiling out the words in a gentle, happy tone. Misha looked a little unsure still, and turned back to Jensen.

“You’re going to have to be a brave boy so that they can talk to you on your own, but I know you can do it.” The idea of being alone had Misha freeze on the spot, eyes wide and terrified as his breath caught. Jensen’s stomach dropped and anticipated blue eyes rolling up and a limp body.

Instinctively he clenched a little, squeezing on Misha’s sides till those flickering eyes flew back to him, and met the kid’s terrified eyes levelly.

“Me and Jared will be right outside the door. The nice doctor will be with you, like the ones at the hospital, and you can even take Baa in with you if you like. And when you’re all done we’ll be right there waiting, with lots of hugs.” Misha’s lips wobbled, Jensen watched, fascinated and praying, as the omega sucked them in, thoughtfully, steadyingly, and ducked his head submissively, glancing up at the alpha with nervous but understanding eyes.

“P-promise?” The voice was croaky as always from lack of use.

“Promise.” Jensen nodded, rubbing Misha’s sides calmingly. The omega nodded his head once, smooshed his body rapidly against Jensen’s, and made a single grabby hand in the direction of his sheep.

“Baa!” He demanded, shakily. Jensen kissed his head and praised him for being a brave boy whilst Jared fetched the sheep and fed it into Misha’s greedy arms.

With that, they collected all their things and headed out the door. Misha got a little distracted by outside and Jared managed to entertain him by picking him a leafy weed to play with. They bundled Misha into the car seat and had a minor, playful bicker about who got to drive, which Jensen won, before they headed off.

Jared kept an eye on the back seat and Misha watched the scenery as they drove, or played with the leaves and Baa, making the sheep eat them over and over again with reality-defying determination.

The drive wasn’t long to the psychologists, maybe half an hour, and Jensen spent the time hoping that they’d told Misha enough, praying that the doctor was in fact a nice person, and trying not to think about what the potential results would be.

 

ooo

 

Misha didn’t like the building. It was big and had a garden and looked a little like his home before alpha Jared and alpha Jensen, which he had liked… But he could smell ill people almost as soon as the door was opened. So he buried his face in Baa and sniffed there instead.

“Come on cute stuff, you can do it.” Misha felt alpha Jensen’s large hands circle his sides and lift him out of the seat in the car. The big alpha was always nice and warm, so Misha squirmed around a bit and then smooshed his face into the large chest when he got comfortable. The heartbeat under his ear was carefully calm and soothing, no more nervous than Misha’s own.

His back crawled a little at the nerves of alpha Jared, who was worried, and making Misha uneasy. But he still had Baa, so he supposed it was okay.

With a gulp he looked at the big building and thought it looked very much like his home with all the other omegas and the beta carers. Fire flashed through his mind and smoke and Misha flinched back inwards and into alpha Jensen’s chest, panting in his strong earthy scent with his eyes tight shut.

“Hey, shh little guy, its okay, I’ve got you.” The warm hand rubbing up and down his back was soothing, and with the panting his head stopped feeling so light and dizzy.

“Is he okay?”

“Just a little nervous I think, keep relaxed.”

“I know, I’m trying…”

“Hey, he’ll be fine, he’s a bright kid.” The alphas did this a lot. Lower their voices just a little and talk as if he couldn’t hear them. He could. He could always hear them, and understand most of the time unless they used the big long words he hadn’t learnt yet. But he liked their deep voices so he didn’t mind.

The air became a little cooler and the smell of upset and illness intensified. Misha made a little grumbling whine, unhappy and uneasy, and was shushed from above again. The movement gave him some courage to crack open his eyes. It wasn’t like the white hospital, or his old home. Some mixture of old stuff and new, half way between.

Misha thought it looked boring, as if hiding something by being so boring.

There were flowers though, so not all bad. He was placated a little that it didn’t look the same as anywhere he knew.

“Hello, welcome to Just Springs.” The beta lady behind the counter reminded him so solidly of the beta woman that used to look after him and the other omegas in his adopted litter that he lurched out of Jensen’s arms as far as he could and tried to grab for her, nearly dropping Baa in the process.

“Woah!”

“Careful!” The lady looked a little surprised, but then smiled and lent a little closer.

“Hi there little cutie, you’re very friendly.” Her wide smile showed some teeth and Misha reached further, towards her red hair, making a little noise of want.

“Misha,” alpha Jensen admonished gently, “hey, sorry about him.”

“Oh that’s okay. He’s gorgeous. Aren’t you? Bet I remind you of someone huh? They can find it quite hard to separate people at that age, its part of their kin or threat recognition. In evolutionary terms if they grouped together ‘threat features’ and ‘kin features’ omegas stood a better chance of staying safe, at least until growing old enough to reason.”

Misha was dropping his arms a little, feeling a bit lost and confused, sad, her voice wasn’t the same, and he didn’t understand what she’d just said… but why wouldn’t she hug him? And make him feel okay again? It was too much for him to understand and he made another noise of discomfort, distress.

“Hey, shush.” Alpha Jared’s face slid into view, voice low and gentle, Misha looked up into his face, feeling his eyes sting and get wet as his mouth wibbled. Having been ‘denied’ affection from one source, he cautiously reached out for the big alpha. He was immediately scooped into a hug and held close, walked a few meters away, he could hear alpha Jensen talking about something with the lady, and now that he was further away, could tell that she didn’t smell the same, not even a little.

“Misha, baby, did she remind you of someone?” Misha looked at Jared and then back at the lady with a little whine. “I know, I know it hurts sweetheart, but she’s not the same as the person you knew… I’m sorry, Misha.” He hiccoughed a little and sniffed before turning to look up at big sad brown eyes.

“I know, I’m sorry. Did… can you tell me who she was?” Images of long red hair tickling his face, tucking him in, playing with him, being cuddled under a curtain of red hair in the sun. Misha pushed himself up forcefully and tried to bury himself under alpha Jared’s long hair, but it wasn’t the same, so he squirmed into his neck instead.

There was a sigh from the wide chest as Misha sniffed miserably.

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I’ve got you, we’ve got you now…” the man paused, like he wanted to say something. Eventually he took a breath and turned to whisper into Misha’s ear, hot breath coaxing his attention. “I never want you to be sad again. I want to be the one to make you happy, whatever makes you happy. And safe… Just… I hope you’re always happy Misha.”

Misha was confused. Alpha Jared squished him in a tight limpet hug and went over to where Jensen was calling them calmly. The little omega didn’t quite know what all the things he was feeling were, but… alpha Jared was warm, and he liked the words happy and safe, that’s what he’d been told every night before going to bed in his other home…

Frowning a little, Misha clenched his small hands into Baa and alpha Jared’s shoulder, trying to puzzle his way through the messy feelings.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at a room and alpha Jensen peeled him from alpha Jared’s chest in order to give him a long look and then a hug.

“You be good pup. I know you will.” A kiss was pressed to his head firmly and Misha enjoyed the calmer determination of Jensen until he was sat down on a cushion on the floor and saw a pair of new people sitting on similar cushions.

One was a tall blonde alpha lady with wavy hair and kind but sharp eyes. Misha eyed her warily, but sort of wanted to touch her clothes, because they were interesting and occasionally shiny. The other was a… Misha couldn’t quite tell what he was, which made him stretch his head forward and stare in confusion and intrigue, his heart thumping a little. He wasn’t an omega, definitely, but he was on some gap between alpha and beta that Misha couldn’t quite understand. He was also tall and blonde-haired, but his was short, and he had a little scruffy hair around his face like alpha Jensen and alpha Jared in the mornings. He had glasses on too, and softer but less interesting clothes.

Misha stared at him until alpha Jared coughed a little above him.

“Uh, sorry. Misha,” the hand on his back startled him a bit, but the not beta not alpha had been smiling quite calmly… In fact he made Misha feel very calm, which was also confusing. “Don’t stare baby, it’s not nice.”

“Oh its fine, he’s probably never seen anything like me before.” Misha couldn’t help his eyes going back to the strange man again when he spoke, his voice was mesmerizing (Misha’s favourite big word, he’d found it in the big word book on his birthday) strong but slow and gentle, relaxed.

“He’ll learn to love Mark, I’m sure you all will.” Smiled the alpha lady at Jensen and Jared. She had a nice white-toothy smile. Her eyes turned back to Misha and he sat back a bit, eyeing her carefully.

“Hi Misha, I’m Samantha Smith, and my friend is Mark Pellegrino. We’d like to talk to you for a bit, if that’s okay.”

ooo

 

Misha looked around the room, which was much nicer than the rest of the building, a big wooden desk in the corner behind a sofa and chairs around a low table, and the nice cushion and rug covered area they were sitting on was very colourful. There were plants too, and big sunny windows, book shelves. Another sofa behind Misha was cream coloured and squishy.

Jensen and Jared had been sitting on it until a few minutes ago when Samantha, as he’d been told to call the alpha lady, had waved them from the room with an encouraging smile. They’d looked worried. Jared had looked very sad and worried. Misha was looking steadily at Baa, because he wasn’t feeling too good about being without the two big alphas he had attached to, they’d made him feel a little worried. And the strange man was strange, and the lady alpha looked like she might eat him for breakfast if she got peckish. Misha held up Baa to his face to defend him, but then felt bad so he hugged the sheep tight and curled around it a little.

“Misha, I’d like you to look at some pictures for me, do you think you can do that?” Misha started a little at Samantha’s voice.

“You don’t have to say anything, just have a look.” Mark’s voice was somewhat soothing, and Misha took a breath, peeking over Baa’s head. He saw the man taking a picture from Samantha and handing it towards him.

“Will you have a look?” Misha ducked his head a bit, and shook Baa’s head.

“No?” The lady was putting a lot of feeling into the words, as if surprised. But she wasn’t surprised. Misha knew. Because Misha could feel it. She felt a little sad, but very calm. He glared at her and then ducked back behind Baa with his heart pounding because meeting her sharp eyes made him want to roll over. Instead he shook Baa’s head more firmly.

Baa was brave, and nearly as big as Misha, alpha Jared had gotten Baa for him, and alpha Jensen had said he could keep Baa with him. So Baa must be caring and strong and with him Misha would be safe and fine.

“Maybe you could show the pictures to Baa as well, you could look at them together.” Mark suggested. Misha liked him a lot more right now than Samantha. His voice was nice. He made Baa tilt his head, and thought for a moment.

Misha liked pictures. You never knew what was on them until you looked.

Misha nodded with Baa this time.

There was a slow moment because he wanted Baa to take the picture, but Baa only had hooves, so Misha had to. He tried not to touch Mark as he tugged the picture towards himself and looked at it with Baa.

It was a bird flying, a colourful bird. Misha smiled and ran a finger over its long tail.

Once he’d looked for a while, Mark handed him another picture. It was a bee. Misha buzzed at it softly and imagined it flapping wings.

The next few pictures he accepted greedily, seeing a whale, monkey, cat and a llama. Misha was very proud that he knew all of the animals.

Then there was a picture of a bottle of water. That was boring. And a fish which was fun, and then a TV, a ruler, a car, tractor, plane, mountain which was big and blue, clouds, plant, some food, a light bulb, a cow…

“Okay Misha, you’re doing really well. Now, I’d like you to put the pictures into two groups, one group of pictures that you like, and one that you didn’t, okay.” Misha looked at Samantha. She seemed interested, Mark gave him a smile. It seemed easy enough. Maybe he could keep the good pile.

Misha put all the animals and scenery in one pile, and the boring stuff in the other… He didn’t know what to do with the light bulb, because it was boring but the picture looked really cool. He put it in the middle.

“What’s the middle group?” Mark asked, interested. Misha drew into himself and pudged at Baa instead. There was a long silence, so Misha eventually glanced up and just shrugged.

“The ‘don’t know’ group?” Samantha suggested. Misha solemnly made Baa nod. “Good.” She scribbled something on that clipboard she’d been scribbling things on, and turned to nod at Mark, who gathered another pile of pictures. Misha sat up a bit to attention, he enjoyed this game.

“Now, I’d like you to put each picture into one of the groups after you’ve looked at them. If you don’t like it, put it in the ‘bad’ group, if you do like it, put it in ‘good’ and if you don’t know leave it in the middle. No matter what, I’d like to you to keep going until the end, okay.” She paused a bit here, and Misha met her eyes, because wasn’t that obvious? If they made him put the groups together, he would know where to put the pictures.

Another thing on the paper.

“Okay, lets get started.” Misha accepted the next picture from Mark, and frowned at it. It was a candle. Misha put it in the boring pile. Then came a picture of his old home. Misha’s hands shook a bit and he pushed his face into Baa as he put the picture into the good pile. Then came a big van and a wooden table that he put into boring and don’t know.

Next came a picture of fire and Misha slammed it off to the side of the boring group because fire was bad badbad! He didn’t want the next picture, but knew it was just a picture, his heart was starting to pound again and he was breathing faster.

It was of a carrot. Misha put it in the middle, because he felt shaky and scared and a little like he wanted to be sick. The picture of fire was flickering in his mind.

A couple of vegetable pictures were presented, and followed an empty fireplace. Misha kept putting them into the middle. He put all of the next ones into the middle barely looking at them.

“Misha, we need you to look at the pictures first. Can you do that?” Misha curled up without making a noise and hid behind Baa. “We can stop for a bit, but then we’d have to start again, would you like that?” Misha didn’t reply. Mark started talking instead of Samantha.

“Are all the pictures meant to be in the middle Misha? Would you like to look at the vegetables again? There’s very few left now, but we wont force you to look at them, but it would help us if you could try, can you try for us? Or would you like the break and to start again in a while?” Misha’s head hurt with all of their questions and he felt angry and confused and dizzy.

“Can you answer me Misha?” Misha slammed his hand and Baa’s hoof down onto the ‘not-like’ group.

“Okay,” Samantha took over, not sounding anything except calm, but Misha couldn’t focus on that because he was feeling hot and sick. “What about continuing? Or taking a break-”

He smacked at the middle ‘don’t know’ pile repeatedly, feeling both better because it felt like squashing the questions and worse because he was so confused and getting scared and his stomach was starting to hurt and he wanted alpha Jared to rub it better and alpha Jensen to hold him and he wanted to take Baa away before the fire. The fire!

Misha lunged over and grasped the picture of the fire so that he could throw it away across the room, hearing it hit the wall as he scrunched himself around and inside Baa and rocked in place, panting and feeling hot behind the eyes.

“Misha,” He flinched. “Would you like to look at the pile of pictures you like again?” His rocking paused, the bird was pretty, and the llama was in that pile, and the bee…

Slowly, he uncurled and grabbed the pictures, missing a few times because his hands were shaking and clumsy and his eyes dizzy and watering.

The alphas watched him look through the pictures, talking a little about how they liked bees but not wasps, Mark said that a llama had spit on him once and Samantha laughed and said that llamas were great and that she had been given a llama printed jumper for Christmas from her sister. Misha was starting to enjoy their voices more. And Baa enjoyed the plant picture, but tried to eat it a little, not that Misha minded.

A while passed, and Misha felt a little better, but still a bit weak and tired. Mark handed him a new picture. Misha eyed it, but took it anyway. He was relieved to find it was broccoli. He put it in the ‘boring’ pile, then paused, and separated the boring pile into ‘boring’ and ‘bad’. Mark watched him with interest whilst Samantha wrote things and handed over another picture.

A sheep. Misha put it in a new ‘very good’ pile, and then rifled through to find his favourite pictures to put in there as well. Then he helped Baa dance around it and put the sheep picture on top. Mark chuckled in a way that made Misha blush a little happily, Samantha showed her nice smile again.

Next followed a spoon, and a paint box, then a few stones. Some strange buildings. A baby. Some random people. Some different aged children.

When Misha was handed a picture of a kid his age lying on its side he started shaking again. Then there was a doll in a box. Both went in the ‘bad’ pile slowly, Misha wasn’t quite sure why he put them there, and couldn’t stop looking at them wide eyed.

Misha saw the next picture and the world seemed to narrow and slow. The whole world vibrated.

A baby like him on its side in a box, looking at him, it wasn’t wearing any clothes. Misha struck out and scrunched up his face until he’d smacked the picture out of Mark’s hands.

Once warm bodies cooling all around him, shaking, weight, fear-

Misha screamed and smothered his face from the sight and sound and smell and tightened into a ball as he thrashed and cried in frantic gasps and shrieks.

Something other than the smell hit his nose, a familiar comfort. Baa. Baa was here? In the box? Misha shrieked and grabbed hold, squishing, squeezing, but he didn’t feel any cold slippery metal, he could move without weight, there was a warm hand helping hold Baa to him as his arms got weak and tired and shaky with confusion. It was hard to breathe normally and he panted great gulps of air to try on automatic to come around.

The sound of voices, one soothing and calming, one in control and steady, both soft, easy… Mark and Samantha? Their smells hit him, especially Mark’s confusing one. The air was wrong, there was light, and it was daytime.

Misha opened his eyes and peered through Baa’s fur, he was still in the room…

Misha didn’t understand and sobbed. Mark stroked his hair before putting the picture of a lizard bird in front of him. Misha scrunched his face up and dropped it into ‘don’t know’. He did the same for the pictures of everything else, and was helped into a sitting position to reach all the groups easier. As soon as Misha saw them he pushed all the pictures into the ‘bad’ pile.

A picture of the red haired woman from downstairs smiling… He put it in ‘don’t know’, then hugged Baa and sobbed a little.

Another picture was held under his nose. His big adoptive alphas smiled up through the picture, arms around each other’s shoulders. Misha whined and grabbed for the picture, holding it close to his chest. After a moment he grabbed Baa, and the picture, and crawled over across some of the floor in the ‘good’ direction, further than the best pile had been, and sat there hugging sheep and photo closely. Wishing that they were here but hoping he was being ‘good and brave’ like Jensen said and thinking that Jared had wanted him to be ‘safe and happy’ and thinking that he felt a whole lot safer and happier when the two alphas were around.

After a few minutes, he could think again, and thought that Baa might be lonely, and remembered the game of bees he’d played whilst the two alphas chased him… and the garden with Jensen, and the animal show with Jared. He looked back at the picture of them, and felt a little braver.

Hurriedly Misha scrambled back to the messy pile and swatted through them rapidly until he’d gathered all the good pictures and arranged them on the good side. After a while he went and grabbed the vegetables and other ‘don’t knows’ and slotted them in. He didn’t touch the rest, and went to lie down at the end, the very best end, with Baa and the picture of his two very favourite people.

There was some talking in the room, and then Mark brought over a jigsaw puzzle of different looking sheep and started doing it whilst talking to Misha and asking if he wanted to join in. Eventually he did, still holding the photo close and Baa too.

Samantha came and did the edge because it was difficult with so many sheep legs and asked Misha which sheep was a llama in disguise until he giggled a bit, tearfully, but hid behind Baa instead of answering her, face red.

After the first jigsaw Samantha handed him a sugar cube, patted him on the head, and went out of the room for a bit. Misha decided that she was sort of maybe all right. Mark got out a jigsaw of ALL the animals Misha had ever seen, so the omega decided to let him do the corner pieces.

After a little bit of time the door opened again and the smell of his adoptive alphas reached him. Misha tried to jump up and reached for them to come closer with a pleading noise. Jared was beaming and a little wet eyed and came running over and grabbed him by the back and stomach.

“Hey who’s a good baby Misha! Who’s my good baby? I missed you kiddo.” Misha clung to him and wriggled around until Jared was rubbing his stomach, he settled in with a happy noise. Misha wanted to point out that they left for too long but also that he’d been brave and rearranged all the pictures but instead squirmed closer. Jensen appeared too and ruffled Misha’s hair.

“Heard you were a really brave boy cute stuff. Knew you could do it. We’re real proud of you.” Misha blushed a little and pressed his face into Baa, giggling into soft fluff when Jensen kissed his head with a big smooch and then a softer kiss.

“Come on then genius.” Jensen started, squeezing his shoulder and rubbing slightly.

“We’re gonna take you home now, so that you can stay with us forever.” Jared sounded so happy he was crying, and was still beaming with Jensen’s grin. Misha loved the sound of the word ‘home’ and pressed his whole body into Jared’s, inhaling, but reaching out to grab at Jensen too, who came closer with a chuckle.

With so much warmth and caring and happiness around him, Misha felt okay again, and even managed to wave Baa’s hoof at Mark and Samantha as he left in Jared and Jensen’s arms. They both waved back with smiles. The red haired lady in reception waved as well, so he waved back a bit but still felt confused about her so ducked away after that.

His adoptive alphas voices were loud and cheerful in the car, really super happy. Jensen turned to him from the front seat.

“You’re going to be living with us from now on Misha, we’re all going to be a family. Heh, we’re going to be your parents!” Jensen cheered almost, and drummed on the steering wheel. Misha smiled a bit, in wonder, but surprise, he looked to Jared.

“Yeah, you can call us daddy now! Or pops, or poppa, or whatever you want, dad?” Jared asked, half Misha half Jensen, grinning with excitement. Misha shook his head though. Because he’d learned about families in his old home, and never thought he’d get his very own till he was older, other than his adoptive littermates.

“Mommy and daddy.” He said, quietly, and shyly, but with force, because it mattered. He wanted a mommy and a daddy. Jensen looked over at him.

“Oh yeah? Who’s the ‘mommy’ cute stuff?” He asked, teasingly in that way that made Misha feel clever and loved. He squirmed and blushed, but this was important, so he kept a straight face and pointed at Jared.

“Mommy.” He claimed, feeling a rush of happiness as he said it, and then pointed at Jensen. “Daddy.” He was decided and Jensen roared with laughter, with made him feel even cleverer and happier. Jared was half laughing half speechless and turned to him.

“You little monster!” He accused, but Misha could feel it was all play and felt kind of special so he flushed and smooshed his face into Baa as he sucked in his lips and to keep from smiling so wide his mouth hurt.

“Just for you you little hooligan.” Jared announced, and ruffled Misha’s hair.

The little omega stayed curled and happy and basking in Jared’s surrounding joy and pride, Jensen’s hilarity and satisfaction, and both of their love.

For the first time in a long time, Misha felt like everything was bubbly and fun and home and love and safe again. Jared’s arm was warm and draped around him as he grew loose and drifted into a sleepy state of contentment, a little smile on his face and feeling secure and loved in what he would come to be able to name later in life as a familial bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the Kudos and comments so far, it really makes me very happy n_n  
> Btw, was Misha's POV alright? I know there are probably lots of incorrect psychologist things going on... but I'm not one, so I apologise for the inaccuracies. A bit more will be explained next chapter when we have Jared and Jensen's POV on the episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions, (spelling, scenes you'd like to see or otherwise) are welcome.


End file.
